Enlil's Story
by Nith-Einon
Summary: One of my neopet's stories. This is the story of my mostly-bald Kyrii Enlil, what happened to him when he was younger.


Enlil's Story

It started when I was twelve, nine years ago, when I had a full head of hair like a normal Kyrii. My father Ranno and I had just spent the last three weeks training in the high mountains near to our village, and were steadily making our way back down the mountain path leading to the village. The light had begun to fade in the coming of the night when, about halfway down the mountain, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.   
"Father..." my father turned to me as I stopped. Pointing to what I had seen, I asked of him, "what is that?"   
"It looks like...something burning Enlil," he replied, squinting a little to see if he could get a better view. It was then that his eyes opened wide, "Hold on there, that's our village!" Without waiting any further, Ranno took off down the path; his only reply to my asking him to slow down was to make my way down at my own pace. As I slowly made my way down, what I would see when I arrived would be something that I never would have imagined.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the mountain path I made my way to the village gates, kicking up clouds of dust as I ran upon the well-trodden path. On approaching the wooden gates I slowly opened them, expecting the villagers to be wandering around try to pick through burned remains for their possessions or trying to help others, when I entered however, the place was quiet. Not one bird chirped to the rising sun, not one sound echoed through the streets. Tentatively I stepped forward, stepping through the streets trying to see if I could find someone, anyone. It seemed that I never would, considering I could see all areas of the village over the charred remains of the buildings. With my head aimed to the sky and not at my feet, something upon the ground tripped me and I fell flat onto my face. I rolled over and regained my feet, looking back to see what had tripped me. My shining violet eyes opened wide in shock and horror as I found out what it was. It was a dead body, the body of my own mother Mimmi.  
  
I ran through the abandoned streets in fear, coming across more bodies as I ran, some Kyrii and some that were not. It seemed that not only had my village been burned to the ground, but someone had attacked the people as well. _My father_, I thought, _I must find Ranno!_ and I raced through the streets trying to find him, hopefully he may be able to tell me what had gone on had he witnessed it at all. I stopped suddenly, as nearby I had seen something move. One of the villagers that had survived perhaps, my father, one of those that had done this to the village, I did not know. I lightly stepped over to where I had seen the movement, between burned houses and over scorched earth. Hiding in the shadows of a nearby tree I observed this figure as it turned in my direction.  
  
One side of the figure's face was illuminated by the flames still burning on a nearby building, showing that the figure was a young human male, which had not been clear in the semi dawn; but he seemed a little odd for a human, as hair didn't seem to sprout all over his skull, but only in two maybe three places. His eyes were a bright blue, wide and curious, sparkling with tears, the colour seemed strange along with the fact that what little hair he had was jet black. An off white breezy shirt and a pair of dark brown trousers was what he wore, a strange necklace on a long chain hung down his chest. Strapped across his back though was what startled me, especially considering how old he looked, a sharp looking long pronged trident. I kept myself well hidden in the shadows as this human looked around, before kneeling down beside a body that lay before him.  
  
It was this action that really scared me: what was this human doing? After standing absolutely still for a few minutes, I decided to confront this creature. Picking up an abandoned weapon, a sword, from nearby, I ran forward, the human looking up from what he was doing at the sound of my pawsteps. I aimed the point of this sword at the human's face, now sporting a look of horror rather than curiosity.   
"What are you doing human?" I asked of him, "What are you doing here?" the human's expression changed into confusion, as if he had not understood. "Do you not understand me? I said what are you doing here!" The human, whom I could surmise was about ten years of age, backed off slightly as if to run. I swung the weapon around, as I did not exactly want him to run after I had found him, the point grazed the human's temple, making him yelp in surprise and fall onto the floor.  
  
I knew immediately that was not what I should have done and, knowing know that the child couldn't understand what I said, I shouted at him "Just go human," I swung the weapon around, "go on, get out of here!" The human, who I guessed was afraid I would hurt him again, quickly regained his feet and ran. I sighed, lowering the weapon and looking at the body before me. It was a Kyrii girl, that much I could tell, looking closer though, I recognised her, my elder sister Daedra. It seemed though that it hadn't been the kid that had harmed her, must have just been curious I figured, but that thought did not reassure me. With tears running down my face for my sister, I turned away from her body, resuming my search for my father, the sword I had picked up was still in my hand in case I found anyone else.  
  
It wasn't very far distant from my sister's body that I found my father. Having been with him not very long ago, the sight of him lying on the ground, dead as everyone else was, really frightened me. Had I arrived here sooner, I might have been caught up in this battle myself, might have ended up the same way. I was completely overcome with grief, laying myself atop my father's body, crying. It seemed as if I had been the only one who had survived this, as I knew of no other who had been absent from the village.  
  
Letting go of my father I sat up, tears still streaking down my face as I thought, soon coming over to my father's body and taking the two three- bladed daggers from his hands. _When I die_, my father had once said to me, _you shall have these, I trained you well how to use them_. Placing the two daggers at my belt, I took up the sword I had picked up earlier, looking at it curiously as I brushed my hair over my shoulder. There was a strange mark engraved onto it, like three triangles and three rectangular shapes close together. I guessed that was the mark of the ones who had done this to the village; it was not the sort of thing that someone in our village would use. At that point I made a vow that I will find whoever had done this to the village, confront them about it, make them pay for what they had done. In my rage I held the sword aloft and swung it around, the blade slicing straight through my hair nestled on my shoulder. I placed the sword at my belt beside one of the daggers and turned from the scene that lay before me, saying my goodbyes through the breeze to all those who lay dead, and left what remained of the village, walking through the burned gates and into the wilderness.


End file.
